


Plameny prozáří temnotu

by Windify



Series: Zelená a modrá (Frostiron) [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Courting Rituals, Fluff, M/M, Mating Rituals, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Protective Natasha Romanov
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windify/pseuds/Windify
Summary: Když se na území tlupy Avengers začaly objevovat nejrůznější dary, netrvalo jim dlouho zjistit, že přišly od Lokiho. A stejně rychle věděli, že byly pro Tonyho.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: Zelená a modrá (Frostiron) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1384729
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Plameny prozáří temnotu

**Author's Note:**

> Pokémon AU, protože proč ne? Miluju Pokémony, jako malá jsem na nich ujížděla. :D
> 
> Jinak pořád nechápu, jak může mít tahle šílenost dva tisíce slov. Ale co už. Kdyby se někdo ptal, tak psaním tohohle jsem zabila čas, kdy jsem se měla učit starověké Řecko na zítřejší test.   
> No, po nocích času dost.

Nebyli slepí.

Ostatně, jak by taky mohli? Loki své dary zanechával na jejich území. Jeho pach byl natolik osobitý, že nebylo pochyb, že je to on, kdo u kořenů zanechává květiny, lávové kameny i ulovené drobné tvory.

Stejně jako nebyli slepí, nebyli ani hloupí.

Nebylo těžké si všimnout, že veškeré darované předměty se hromadily u Tonyho doupěte, ani že většina měla spojitost s ohněm. A protože Tony byl jediný flaeron v jejich tlupě, snadno si domysleli, že všechno tedy patří jemu.

A nebylo ani těžké si domyslet, že se Loki Tonymu dvoří.

Zpočátku nikdo nevěděl, co si o tom myslet. Loki byl samotářský umbreon zdržující se těsně za hranicemi území tlupy Avengers. S málokým navazoval kontakt, zdržoval se ve stínech a nad krajinou vládl v noci, kdy většina spala. Byl tajemný, tajnůstkářský a velmi rád jim dělal nejrůznější naschvály, ovšem nikdy nikoho doopravdy nezranil. Ale nikdo z Avengers se ho nikdy nesnažil vyhnat; ať už to bylo proto, že svou přítomností taktéž chránil jejich území, proto, že jim vyloženě neubližoval, nebo proto, že se nikdo nechtěl pustit do křížku s jeho bratrem.

Celá tlupa se často divila, jak Loki s Thorem mohou být příbuzní. Thor s nimi žil v tlupě, a na rozdíl od svého bratra, on se vyvinul v jolteona, oplýval veselím a rodina pro něj byla na prvním místě. Když se nad tím pozastavovali a ptali se ho, Thor odpovídal, že když byli oba ještě eeveeové, Loki byl vážně zraněn na duši, a to vedlo k jeho přeměně v umbreona. Thor o tom nerad mluvil, a nikdo neměl odvahu vyhledat Lokiho a zeptat se ho.

Dokonce ani Natasha, krásná espeonka.

Takže nebylo překvapivé, že když se Lokiho první dary objevily a neustávaly, netušili, co dělat. Proto se rozhodli pro léty ověřený postup: svolali rodinnou poradu.

„Shodneme se na tom,“ začal Clint, vaporeon a druh Natashy, „že Loki se z nějakého nevysvětlitelného důvodu dvoří Tonymu.“

Tony neklidně mlaskl, po jeho zádech se přehnal osamělý plamen. „No dovol, Clinte. Já jsem náhodou dobrý důvod, proč se mi má někdo dvořit.“

„Loki a Tony si jsou svým způsobem podobní,“ přizvukoval Thor nadšeně. Bylo téměř nemožné ho zklidnit, což potvrzovala i elektřina kolující vzduchem. „Věř mi, Tony. Loki možná je umbreon, ale to neznamená, že je zlý.“

Steve, glaceon a nejstarší člen celé tlupy, jenom unaveně vzdychl. „Už jsme o tom mluvili, Thore. Nikdo se nesnaží říct, že je Loki zlý.“

„Já vím, Steve! Jen se snažím vysvětlit Tonymu, že když dá Lokimu šanci, nebude litovat.“

„Hej, počkej, Thore, neřekl jsem, že jeho námluvy přijímám –“

„Jako kdybys s ním už tak netrávil čas,“ zamumlal Bruce, aniž by si uvědomil, co řekl.

Ostatní si toho ale všimli. Rázem se rozhostilo ticho, všichni těkali pohledy mezi těma dvěma, a zatímco Tony propaloval Bruce pohledem ( _ne_ doslova), zdálo se, že leafeon si konečně uvědomil svou chybu. Neklidně se oklepal, až mu ze srsti vypadlo pár lístků, a přikrčil se. „Eh… nic jsem neřekl?“

„Bruci!“

„Promiň, Tony. Stejně by na to nakonec přišli.“

Natasha přimhouřila oči, její pohled působil hypnotickým dojmem, jako kdyby mohla vidět až do Tonyho nitra. Což, vzato kolem a kolem, téměř mohla. „Tak proto se v noci tak často vytrácíš,“ došlo jí.

Steve znova vzdychl, kolem tlapek se mu utvořila námraza, jak se snažil tohle náhlé prozrazení urovnat v hlavě. „Jak se tohle stalo, Tony? A proč o tom nevíme?“

Neklidně se ošil, huňatý ocas mu zaplál a zůstal hořet. „Pamatujete na tu sylveonku Amoru, která se tady ochomýtala asi před dvěma měsíci? Odchytla mě u lávových skal a snažila se na mě použít svůj šarm. Řekněme, že kdyby nebylo Lokiho, asi by to nedopadlo dobře.“

„Říkal jsem si, proč Amora zmizela stejně rychle, jako se objevila,“ zamumlal Thor. „Ale je to skvělá zpráva. Říkal jsem, že Loki není zlý.“

„A od té doby s ním prostě mluvíš?“ nechápal Clint. Zafuněl, vějíř okolo jeho krku se zavlnil. „A jak to ví Bruce?“

„Clinte, prosím tě,“ Natasha do něj šťouchla tlapkou. „Zapoj mozek. Všichni víme, že Tony Bruceovi říká všechno.“

„Jo. Některé věci jsem slyšet nemusel,“ přitakal leafeon.

„To si vyprošuju!“

Bruce se uchechtl. „Je to pravda a to nemůžeš popřít.“

Tony byl chvíli zticha, ale nakonec se na Bruce jenom zašklebil. „To si budu pamatovat.“

„Můžeme se soustředit na Lokiho, prosím?“ ozval se Steve. „Pořád je to… Loki. Když přejdeme, že jsi nám neřekl, že se scházíte, alespoň bys nám mohl říct, jestli máš v plánu jeho námluvy přijmout, nebo se máme připravit na případné problémy.“

Všichni se znova otočili na Tonyho, napjati, jak se rozhodne. Měl jenom dvě možnosti – odmítnout a společně s tlupou se vypořádat s následky… nebo přijmout se vším všudy a jít do toho naplno, bez couvání.

„Tony?“ pobídl ho Thor. V očích mu doslova jiskřila naděje a radost, jakou u něj neviděli už dlouho.

Tony zavřel oči a přední tlapku si položil na čumák. „Ano,“ řekl nakonec. „Přijmu je.“

„ _Konečně_ ,“ vydechl úlevně Bruce, zatímco kolem nich se prohnal blesk a Clint se Stevem jenom zaúpěli.

~~~

Doopravdy zastihnout Lokiho, když nechtěl být přistihnut, bylo téměř nemožné.

Jaké štěstí, že Natasha nebyla jen tak kde kdo. Espeoni byli svým způsobem opakem umbreonů, a nebylo tedy s podivem, že jestli byl někdo, kdo ho mohl překvapit, byla to ona.

Sledovala ho, jak se jako stín krade jejich táborem, aby k Tonyho doupěti položil další lávový kámen, kterým se flareoni živili. Loki téměř splýval s temnotou okolo, dokonce i jeho žluté pruhy a kola, jež měl na těle, jako kdyby ztmavly, a prozrazovaly ho jenom svítivé rudé oči.

Odolávala nutkání použít na něj své schopnosti. Nechtěla však, aby si Loki myslel, že na ni útočí, proto trpělivě čekala, než se otočil a plížil zpátky.

Počkala si, dokud neprošel kolem ní, a pak si odkašlala. Spokojeně švihla svým dvojím ocasem, když viděla, jak Loki nadskočil. Okamžitě se otočil, tma kolem něj zhoustla, jak se připravoval k útoku, a ona jen klidně vyšla ze své skrýše z houští. „Vylekala jsem tě?“

Loki nechal temnotu se zase rozplynout, ale svůj napjatý postoj nepolevil. Ačkoli mu Tony před třemi dny řekl, že ostatní z tlupy Avengers už o nich ví, stále to byl on, kdo se potuloval po jejich území, a tím pádem se z něj stal vetřelec. Nebylo moudré na kohokoli z nich útočit, takže jenom lehce sklopil hlavu, aby dal najevo, že nechce škodit. „Jen jsem to nečekal.“

Natasha se uchechtla. Naklonila hlavu na stranu, dívajíc se mu přímo do očí. Snažila se zjistit, jestli ustoupí, a spokojeně zjistila, že jí Loki pohled oplácel, aniž by při tom působil vyzývavě. „Jistě,“ mlaskla. „Pověz, Loki… proč Tony?“

Umbreon se narovnal, oči mu potemněly. „Je snad má volba, komu se budu dvořit, ne? Proč bych se ti měl zpovídat?“

„Protože flareon, jehož si namlouváš, je součástí mé tlupy. Jakožto rodinný příslušník mám právo posoudit, zdali je nápadník hoden. Pakliže není, připadá mi právo tě zabít. Jsem si jistá, že ty i Tony to víte.“

Několik dlouhých vteřin na sebe zírali, než se Lokiho postoj změnil. Působil náhle uvolněněji. „To je fér,“ broukl pobaveně.

„Jsem ráda, že si rozumíme,“ odvětila suše.

„Tak pověz, Natasho,“ téměř zavrněl, „co mám udělat, abych byl hoden Tonyho?“

Pomalu, líně si sedla. Zkoušela jeho trpělivost, ovšem tuhle hru hráli oba, ne jen ona. Loki věděl, o co se snaží, a nehodlal se nechat porazit, což Natasha vzala na vědomí. „Vlastně už jsi toho udělal dost, Loki. Na Tonym ti zjevně záleží a dobrá zpráva je, že i jemu záleží na tobě. Moc dobře vím, jak těžké je sehnat lávové kameny, když nejsi flareon.“

Loki si nevzrušeně olízl tlapku. „Takže proč jsi na mne čekala? Abys mi mohla vyhrožovat, co se stane, když mu ublížím? Nemusíš se bát, že bych své námluvy nemyslel vážně. Tony je… svůj. Je bystrý a chytrý a vtipný, a jako jeden z mála se mne nebojí ani nestraní. Nemusíš mít obavy, že bych mu ublížil.“

Věděla to. Viděla, jak Tony září štěstím, když teď nemusel tajit, kde celé dny trávil čas, a viděla to i v Lokiho jindy neprostupných očích, když pokládal svůj dar k Tonyho doupěti. Nepochybovala, že by Loki udělal cokoli, aby Tonyho ochránil, ať už před vnější hrozbou, nebo sám sebou. „Věřím ti.“

„Ale přesto mne varuješ.“

„Správně. Jestli mu cokoli uděláš – jestli ho jen využíváš, jestli mu zkřivíš jediný chlup na ocase –, pak si mě nepřej. A možná jsi silný, Loki, ale věz, že jestli mu ublížíš, nikdo z tlupy nebude váhat, aby se pomstil.“

Netečně ji sledoval. Nehnul ani brvou, nedal najevo, že by ho její výhružky vyděsily. „Věřím ti.“

Lehce se usmála, bílé oči jí při tom zazářily. „Pak to ode mne bude všechno.“

Sledovala ho, jak se bez dalších řečí otočil a odběhl do tmy, a teprve až si byla jistá, že je dostatečně daleko, aby slyšel, otočila hlavu doleva. „Už můžeš vylézt, Clinte.“

Zpoza stromů opatrně vykoukla modrá hlava. „Jak dlouho víš, že jsem tady?“

Protočila očima. „Celou dobu. Tak co na něj říkáš?“

Clint přistoupil až těsně k ní a otřel se svou hlavou o tu její na pozdrav. „Upřímně? Nevím. Věřím mu, že říká pravdu a nechce Tonymu ublížit, ale pořád je to dost nezvyk.“

Natasha se uchechtla. „Něco mi říká, že si budeš muset zvyknout brzy.“

„Jo,“ povzdechl si dramaticky. „To asi jo.“

~~~

Dny ubíhaly a ubíhaly a Lokiho přítomnost na jejich území byla znatelnější a znatelnější. Jeho pach se míchal s těmi jejich, občas přes den zahlédli černou srst (často v doprovodu flareonových plamenů), a Tony ho dokonce několikrát přesvědčil, aby s nimi trávil čas v táboře, z čehož měl největší radost Thor.

Lokiho námluvy už trvaly pomalu půl roku, a neoficiálním členem tlupy byl skoro měsíc. I Clint, který byl vůči Lokimu zprvu odtažitý, brzy zjistil, že si s umbreonem rozumí – zejména spolu tvoří dobrý tým, když si vystřelují z ostatních.

Vlastně všem netrvalo dlouho přijít na to, že Loki není jako ostatní umbreoni, ale skrývá se toho v něm mnohem více. Když chtěl, byl zábavný a dokonce i milý.

Ve výsledku nikoho nepřekvapilo, když se jednoho krásného slunečného odpoledne do tábořiště přihnal Bruce celý udýchaný a vyrušil tak odpočívající tlupu. „Už to začalo! Pojďte rychle! Honem, no tak!“

Neváhali ani na okamžik a rozběhli se za ním. Byli zvědaví a natěšení, protože jestli mluvil, o čem si mysleli, že mluvil – a on o tom mluvil, protože tohle očekávali už pár dní –, pak se Loki s Tonym chystali ukončit své námluvy a oficiálně se stát druhy.

Běželi podél řeky až k lávovým skalám. Zpomalili, když Bruce zpomalil, a posledních několik skoků už se plížili, kryti kameny, aby dvojici nevyrušili.

Bylo to přesně tak, jak si mysleli. Tony s Lokim stáli uprostřed velkého placu, okolo nich ve vyhloubených korytech pomalu tekla láva. Pro Tonyho nebyla nebezpečná, ale pro Lokiho ano, a to jen nasvědčovalo, jak moc umbreon o jejich svazek stojí.

Loki tančil. Poskakoval okolo Tonyho, přenášel váhu z tlapky na tlapku, pohyboval se s ladností stínů i jemností měsíčních paprsků, a Tony stál na místě, jen otáčel hlavou, zatímco mu z límce okolo krku, srsti na hlavě i ocasu šlehaly plameny vysoko do vzduchu, aby tím vyjádřil svůj zájem.

Loki tančil mezi proudy lávy, zkušeně se jim vyhýbal, rudé oči mu zářily a zračila se v nich láska i něha.

Zakončil svůj tanec mírnou poklonou a narovnal se. Nehybně vyčkával na Tonyho reakci, sledoval, jak flareonovy plameny opadly z jeho těla, a trhaně se nadechl, když Tony vykročil k němu.

Loki mu vyšel naproti. Setkali se v půli cesty, hřejivé hnědé oči upřené do vroucích rudých. Byl to Tony, kdo se pohnul, aby na krátký okamžik spojil jejich čumáky k sobě, a pak se svou hlavou otřel o tu Lokiho.

Radostně zavrněl, když Loki udělal to samé, a nechal umbreona ho obejít, aby si mohli sednout vedle sebe. Propletli si ocasy a Tony zabořil hlavu do srsti na Lokiho hrudi, zatímco Loki si položil hlavu mezi Tonyho uši.

Rozhostilo se ticho narušované jenom bubláním lávy. Všichni vstřebávali ten magický okamžik, ačkoli chtěli oslavovat a poblahopřát jim k jejich poutu, věděli, že se mají ještě chvíli krotit.

Teď totiž museli dopřát dvěma novým druhům čas si plně vychutnat chvíli, která patřila jenom jim.


End file.
